poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wang Dora
Wang Dora is a orange cat-like robot created by the Matsushiba robot company, He is the most intelligent amongst the member of The Doraemons and a kung fu expert. He studies medicine in the Qing Dynasty, while he works as an assistant of a doctor of Chinese remedy.He has four strains of short whiskers instead of the usual the three, normal-sized of a common dora robots. His tail also more elongated than the rest of them. He possess four-dimensional sleeves on his shirt, instead of a four-dimensional pocket. His Personaility. He acts calm and cool-headed in dealing with problems, making the others relies on his choices, as usually it was the best option. Thanks to it; whenever he's in a pinch (usually when cornered by enemies), he somehow managed to find a brilliant response and turns the situation in his favor.But there are times when he tends to be too rigid and conservative about his principles; especially concerning his duties, and code of ethics or rules.He's extremely concerned about his height (his short legs to be exact) and numerously tried to grow his body through bizarre methods, which usually ends in a fiasco. He's also very shy around girls, where his "cool" attitude turned into infatuation and made him do embrassing actions. His Skill and Abilities. He isan excellent scholar (with top grades) and a Kung Fu expert, which skill was learned from his wise master and honed by routine-rigorous exercise. His studies with a doctor of traditional medicines, gives him knowledge about herbs and anatomy; while physics and mathematics was learned in his academy days.His kung fu practice started even before his enrollment in the Robot Academy. His skills were developed enough even in his early training days (hinting that he was a prodigy), and has made quite a name of himself. After graduation, he went to China to learn more about kung fu and traditional medicine. At this period, he met his Master and become his pupil. Then he left to travel around China and competes in many open tournaments. His Appearance. He wear a Red Chinese Clothes and a Red Chinese Hat. He has a short Whisker and he had long Green Balloon Tail. His relationship with El Matadora, Wang Dora often rebukes him for his brash actions (only to be ignored), which ends up with in a brawl. Despite that; Wang Dora did recognize his skills, which forms a strong bond between them. They're actually best of friends who only likes to tease / competes with each other. His Japanese Voice is Megumi Hayashibara. Trivia * In the manga publications by Tora Aman (Malaysian manga publication company), Wang Dora's name is "Dora Wan". A direct translation, but in had it's name reversed. * Wang Dora was born in Januray 2112. * Wang Dora is a Good Friend to Marshall, Mulan, Dipper Pines and Kai (Ninjago) * Wang Dora will join Doraemon's Team in Doraemon Meets Mulan. * Wang Dora will make his debut in Doraemon and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Non-Disney characters Category:HEROES Category:Doraemon's Adventures Team Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Allies Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Chinese-Accented characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Genius Category:Intelligent characters Category:Laval's Adventures Team